


Something New

by NevaRYadL



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunnar wants to try something new, and Vilkas is the willing victim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

“This is nice,” Gunnar sighed as they relaxed in the tub of heated water.

He only hummed in contentment, only vaguely lamenting the tub’s size as he sat comfortably on his husband’s lap. But with the size it just meant that they needed to be close together, himself on Gunnar’s lap with his legs spread out and over Gunnar’s shoulders, with himself laying on his husband’s legs as they hung outside the tub.

They had already scrubbed head to toe, Gunnar strangely interested into making sure that he was completely scrubbed clean, and now were just enjoying the warm water after a long cold day. Seeing the wet muscles of Gunnar’s hair dusted chest, and feeling the thick muscles against his back were nice too, as he was sure that his own wet body was a visual delight to his beloved husband.

One long day of adventuring out in the cold around Windhelm made them want something nice and warm to finish the day with. Thankfully, Bruniik happened to be in town and loaned them his barely used house for the evening in exchange for a staff that Gunnar had found and was planning to just sell. They had found the tub after a bit of looking, and an hour of heating water later, were enjoying a hot bath in the bedroom.

He felt Gunnar’s rough hands touch his sides, the devious smile on the old bastard’s face a telltale sign that they needed to get out for the real fun of the evening. He only smiled back, shimming his way out of the warm water to grab a clean cloth. He had barely gotten the damned thing wrapped around his wet hair when he felt Gunnar’s body press against his back. He felt something warm and semi hard press against him as a rough hand came around and cupped his half erection.

“ _Viiillllkasss,_ ” Gunnar purred against his ear.

He only sighed, letting the cloth drop so he would turn around in Gunnar’s grip and press a kiss to his husband’s deviously smiling mouth.

Gunnar’s rough hands came up to cup his face as they simply and sweetly kissed, lips slowly and languidly moving against one another. His own hands moved and and down Gunnar’s back, stroking muscles and warm, wet skin as it slowly dried and moved with each breath.

He felt Gunnar start to nudge them backwards, encouraging them to taking baby steps backwards, likely to the bed. Step by step, they moved backwards awkwardly until he felt wood against the back of his knees. They stopped for a moment, the kissing intensifying steadily, before Gunnar’s hands disappeared, only to reappear on the back of his thighs. His legs were hoisted up, and wrapped around Gunnar’s waist. With a slight squeeze to them to make sure he kept them there, Gunnar bent down and crawled onto the bed with both of them.

The older warrior’s body pressed down against his, encouraging him to lay down onto the thick furs. With his torso safely secured, his legs unwrapped from Gunnar’s waist to flop into the bed as well.

He was roughly kissing Gunnar now, playfully nipping at his lower lip and sometimes pausing to suck on the tongue that briefly delved into his mouth. He tasted the slight aftertaste of mead on Gunnar’s tongue from the drink they had sneaked from the kitchen, something sweet and slightly alcoholic. Sometimes he felt the scrub of Gunnar's beard through his own.

He could feel his lover’s erection rub against the crease of his hip, warm and stiff, the base of Gunnar’s rubbing against his own.

Rough hands gripping his hips, rubbing and using their grip to rock their hips firmer together. He used his own to hold his husband’s head where it was, so that he could work his fingers through Gunnar’s hair and tug the tie out so he could run his fingers through Gunnar's long hair.

Gunnar nipped on his upper lip, pulling away to lick his own lips slowly.

“Hey pup,” He purred, “Want to do something kinky tonight?”

“Kinky?” He panted.

“Why do you think I made sure you washed… thoroughly tonight?” Gunnar purred, dipping his head to lick along the shell of his ear.

“...What do you have in mind?” He asked, skeptically. Gunnar had too much of a penchant for trouble and he did not want to know what could possibly be going through his head if he had something 'kinky' in mind.

“Don’t worry love, just let me do my stuff,” Gunnar grinned mischievously.

The old warrior started to work down his body, seemingly worshipping it. Wet, tender kisses along his jaw and throat, leaving light hickies in their wake. Playful nips along his collar bone and across his pectorals, leaving stinging little marks in their wake. Long licks along his sides and stomach, each hard muscle line tasted and explored with that devious tongue.

He bit his lip and watched Gunnar’s grey dusted head work its way down his body. A shuddering gasp left his mouth when Gunnar’s hot breath washed over his erection. He let a small moan escape his lips when Gunnar’s lips touched the wet head of his erection in a teasing kiss.

A tongue licked him, from head to base, in a slow and tormenting way with the broad side of the older warrior's tongue. Once, twice, and then he felt the tongue slide down to his balls. Gunnar’s mouth engulfed one, sucking it into his mouth to warm with his clever mouth, letting it go with a scraping of his teeth, and then giving the other the same treatment. He felt Gunnar’ tongue slid underneath the full scrotum, tonguing the sensitive skin underneath and behind with lazy laps of his tongue.

A thought occurred to him as his back arched with pleasure… that this was not really 'kinky'. At the very least not so much considering that Gunnar gave him some oral attention every time they had sex. Gunnar was kind and loving that way, always making sure that he was writhing with need beforehand and shaking from release afterwards. So he really did not see what was so kinky about-

Gunnar’s mouth disappeared, and then moved lower. He felt the old bastard’s tongue licking the skin between his balls and his anus. He practically jumped out of his skin, a startled gasp escaping his mouth. The question of what in the name of Oblivion Gunnar was doing died on his tongue, when that tongue slide lower, dragging along the knot of muscle.

A sharp bark escaped his mouth, his hands finding Gunnar’s head. His fingers gripped Gunnar’s hair, anchoring themselves as the man pulled away to chuckle at his reaction, warm breath ghosting over the highly sensitive skin before reapplying his tongue with a slow, drag of hot tongue. He was beginning to think that he had an inkling about this 'kinky' nonsense that Gunnar had been talking about.

There was another slow drag of Gunnar’s tongue, and a ragged moan escaped his mouth. He heard a muffled sound, then hot air puffing against him, almost like Gunnar laughing or grunting. Stupid old man... not like he was as experienced in the bedroom to have someone do _this_ to him. Fuck he was good though. Gunnar's hands moved to anchor his thighs down when he got restlessly and he could feel the muscles underneath the old man's hands tremble with the effort to hold still.

Gunnar licked, and licked, each drag making him jerk and jump. The hands he had twined in Gunnar’s hair shook and trembled, body trembling with the foreign sensation. He felt his erection twitch and tremble with interest as his impending orgasm was slowly teased out of him.

“G-Gunnar…” He breathed.

The hands on his thighs moved, curling downwards so that his big hands could cup his butt. Gunnar’s thumbs moved towards his mouth, digging between the cheeks to pull the apart to give the old warrior better access. The wet muscle jabbed forward, firmly, and another shuddering gasp escaped his mouth. Gunnar pressed forward again, firmly jabbing his tongue as the old warrior’s nose pressed against his heavy balls. He heard and more keenly felt the old warrior’s breath wash over his sensitive ring.

He sighed deeply, muscles straining with pulses of his coming orgasm. This sensation, he was still not sure if he was totally sold on it but damned if it was not doing something to him. He just…

Fingers dug into his ass, urging him to stop wriggling. Then Gunnar’s tongue pressed against the ring of muscle, and then slipped into him. That brought out a louder noise out of him. Something about feeling the malleable and warm thing moving around inside of him, pressing against the sensitive skin just on the inside and _fuck_.

But then Gunnar pulled away, a low whine escaping his lips. The old warrior just looked down at him with that same devious grin that the insufferable older warrior always wore, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand.

“So?” Gunnar grinned.

He balked at the cheeky old bastard before huffing and glaring, not giving him anything to work with.

“Huh… has anyone ever done this for you, eh pup?” Gunnar said bending down to nip along his skin along the creases of his hips, “If not, you’ve been around the wrong people.”

He glared at the old man before reaching out to grab him, meaning to shove him back to put that mouth to better uses then to flap away insistently.

The mischievous look on Gunnar’s face did not bode well in that.

Gunnar grabbed his hips and then pulled upwards, encouraging him to place all his weight on his shoulders as Gunnar finally hoisted his hips upwards. With his legs tossed over the old bastard’s shoulders, he did not really care what Gunnar had next. He just needed something, anything, before he started resorted to rubbing one out to simply skip all the teasing.

One of the warrior’s rough hands wrapped around his erection, started gently stroking him. His stomach clenched, and he started panting. When Gunnar’s other fingers pried between his cheeks, making just enough room so that he could start licking again. He bucked, rubbing his erection against Gunnar’s calloused hand. When a rough finger slid into him, that damned clever tongue still licking as much as it could, he moaned.

With the damned position he was in, he could only dig his fingers into the thick furs on their bed, willing victim to the pleasure. He felt the warm droplets of precum dripping onto his curved chest, grunting as each lick and prod forced more out. He grunted, and groaned, moaning louder and louder when a second finger worked itself into him. Those damned fingers rubbing their rough calloused pads against his insides, teasingly avoiding his sweet spot, but just getting close enough that he felt small bursts of pleasure. It was rough without something slippery and put a bit of the sting into the pleasure, but the hand on his engorged prick was helping and the tongue working over his hole.

He was getting… close… way to close.

“Damn, I ought to do this more often,” Gunnar chuckled throatily, sliding two fingers in and out of his ass, “Look at how much you’re enjoying this.”

More of this? He might be up for that… but he really wanted to cum.

The two fingers inside of him gently pulled apart, prying him open just enough to stick his tongue inside. Once again feeling that clever little muscle wriggling inside of him, and the rough hand on his erection, he could not help himself. He clamped down on that exploring fingers and practically screamed as he spent himself on his chest. His eyes flew shut as Gunnar kept licking and thrusting those twin fingers in and out of him, forcing him to ride out the pleasures of his orgasm.

When his body convulsed with each thrust, Gunnar gently worked those fingers out of him, giving his arsehole one last teasing lick before gently setting his hips downwards.

It gave him a moment to try and catch his breath. Though it was hard, what with how his ass was in Gunnar’s lap, that he felt the old bastard’s erection pressed against his ass. Feeling it made him want more, especially his oversensitized entrance.

“Someone looks like he wants more,” Gunnar teased, a rough finger stroking along his half erect dick, which was steadily growing harder again.

“Shut up and do it already,” He panted.

“Such impatience! Should I spank you instead?” Gunnar teased.

Instead of doing anything, the old bastard just leaned back, the movement forcing his erection to press between his cheeks and press against his entrance. Feeling the heat caused him to jump and his breathing to quicken again. But the damned bastard just sat like that, casually leaning downwards to grab a water-skin to drink from and wash his mouth with.

He was in no mood for teasing, no matter how much more quickly he was getting erect said, so instead he threw an arm upwards, grabbing Gunnar’s shoulder and hoisting himself up. He had to adjust himself, to avoid some what would have been rather painful bending, until Gunnar’s erection was still pressed against him from behind. Even when the cheeky old warrior grinned, he still kissed him.

Kiss was actually a bad way to describe the way he nibbled and bit on Gunnar’s lips and tongue. However, his thought process was a little bit more focused on getting the old warrior to enter him then to play nice.

“Very eager I see,” Gunnar chuckled.

He bit hard enough to leave a red mark on Gunnar’s upper lip. The cheeky old bastard just smirked and licked the new mark. The old warrior still refused to put it in, and he was quickly growing sick and pissed off at Gunnar’s games. Dammit, he could understand teasing in small bits, here and there, but this was borderline cruel. He was not about to beg for it, like some milk drinker, but he was going to start swinging of Gunnar did not put it in soon-

Rough hands grabbed his ass, rougher fingers prying his cheeks apart. He heard a cork being popped and then felt slippery fingers rubbing his oversensitive arse. He grunted and then let Gunnar taste one of his moans as a slippery finger delved into him. The old warrior smiled against his mouth and he left a mark on the man's lip in retort. That slippery worked what tightness that it could and then a second joined it, spreading him. When he was stretched enough, they added more slick until it was almost dripping out of him before those fingers left him.

His teeth's assault on Gunnar’s mouth was briefly halted by Gunnar easily sliding into him before he continued full force. Feeling the heat inside of him was good, but he needed the friction of movement, he needed Gunnar to stop his damned teasing and get on with it. He rocked his hips impatiently, hoping to spur the old warrior to move. But the old fucker still refused, rough hands still holding his hips. His nails bit into Gunnar’s shoulders hard enough to draw blood, and he was not in the least bit guilty, the old bastard deserved it.

“Easy there, Vilkas,” Gunnar chuckled between bites and licks.

He wanted to make a snappish remark back, but then Gunnar forced them forward, onto his back. With the new position, Gunnar pulled out and then slammed back in, causing a surprised moan to escape his mouth. Feeling the heat, the friction, the slide of hard flesh on his insides, it really stroked the flames in his lower belly. His arms came up to wrap around Gunnar’s chest, holding on as the old warrior thrust into him with force that probably would have bruised humans.

“G-Gunnar,” He panted, each thrust jostling him.

He heard Gunnar’s heavy breathing in his ear, hot and moist breath puffing against the skin. He felt the slick, hot friction of Gunnar slamming in and out of him, occasionally dragging along his still sensitized sweet spot to send bursts of pleasure through his body. He smelt the smell of their sweat, the lingering smells of his release. The haze clouding his thoughts got worse and worse.

The old warrior nailed his sweet spot, and the arms he had around squeezed Gunnar’s chest.

“Going, going to-”

Again his sweet spot was nailed, and his teeth found Gunnar’s shoulder as he clenched up with his orgasm. Clamping down, he heard Gunnar grunting deeply, feeling Gunnar hurriedly thrusting to his own climax. The knight shuddered and groaned as he felt the wet inside of him, clinging to the old warrior as his whole body seemed to become over sensitized.

Gunnar finally slowed to a gentle stop, gently letting his legs collapse until the knight’s back touched the furs, and then adjusting the weight until he felt some of the old warrior’s weight, but not all of it. He clung to Gunnar, to afraid that moving would set off his nerves. He did not think that he could make himself go through another round.

He felt tender kisses press against his temple, gently moving across his brow, then down the length of his nose. Then a tender kiss was pressed to his mouth.

“Alright there, Vilkas?” Gunnar panted.

It took him a moment to find his voice.

“Fucking Oblivion…” He panted.

“Glad you liked it,” Gunnar chuckled lightly.

Gently, the older warrior pulled himself out of the knight with the latter hissing in slightly in pain, half plopping on his side. The old warrior’s rough fingers traced his heaving chest.

“Let’s do it again sometime,” Gunnar purred.


End file.
